Changing Habits
by This Is Where It Begins
Summary: Too much partying isn't good for anypony. Pinkie Pie realizes this now.


I'm not sure what happened the day before. Or the day before that as well. All I know is that I awoke, groggy as hell with fruit punch and other drinks spilled all over the floor and some dried up on me. The party decorations are torn and tattered and this place had a bad smell to it. My room was a total disaster. I guess this is the price to pay when you are a well-known pony that has a reputation of having awesome parties.

I stand slowly, rubbing my head and squinting my eyes at the bright afternoon sun that was peering through the window. I look around the room. I guess everyone that was invited made sure to let themselves out. I just hope some didn't swipe any of my personal belongings with them like the last party. I'm sure nothing was stolen. I guess I'll find out once I start cleaning up the place. That will have to wait though. I feel the need to go outside and get a breath of fresh air.

Maybe I'll visit my friends. I haven't seen them awhile. They've all been busy doing their personal things like harvesting apples to make a living, taking care of a shit load of animals, or just studying non stop. But me...all I've been doing is partying non stop since my friends can't make time for me.

* * *

I trot to Twilight's place. I know she's at home studying. That's all she ever does. I think she needs to make more time for fun. She should come to my parties, but she always refuses, unless if it's a small party. I arrive and knock of her door. She doesn't answer, but Spike does. He has a cheerful expression on his face.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie, what's up?" The door was wide open. I could see Twilight studying. Dozens of books stacked around, her nose buried deep into one of them. She doesn't even greet me.

"Not much, I just woke up a bit ago. So I just decided that I would just drop by here and see what's happening with everyone." I flash Spike with one of my smiles. He smiles back and lets me inside the home without saying anything.

I watch him disappear upstairs and left me to be with Twilight. She still didn't look up from her books. So I awkwardly stand by her and wait until she notices me. I never realized how quiet it is in this house. It must be like this regularly with her studying like this all the time. Maybe Spike is lonely from the lack of communication with her. However, they seem like they have a close bond so maybe it's only quiet at this time of day.

"What did you come here for?" Twilight pressed, still not looking away from her book.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. We haven't talked for a while." I answered, shy suddenly.

"Maybe if you stop partying every single day, we might talk more often." The bitterness from her tone made me frown. It's true. I do party a lot, but have I been hurting my friends by doing this?

"You have no responsibilities for yourself. All you want to do is just party." Twilight kept going. It's like she's been bottling these emotions in for a while. "And then you just drop by here unexpectedly after a month? What are you doing with your life, Pinkie Pie?"

Her words hurt me. My eyes swelled up with tears. I didn't want to hear anything else she had to say. I ran out as fast as I could. I carried myself outside, running past ponies that were waving at me. I realize that I'm crying because Twilight's words are true. I live to party. I have nothing going on in my life. All I wait for is night-time when the party starts and then I sleep in super late because I stay up all night. I love partying though, but I know I have to change if I want to keep my friends.

* * *

"So...the party is still on for tonight, right?" A random pony asked me. He was eagerly awaiting for my answer.

"Um, nope. It's canceled tonight." I don't know why, but somehow, it was sort of easy to say this. Maybe I secretly didn't want to party so much anymore. The pony that asked me gave me a sour look. He didn't press any more questions and walked away.

Maybe I can patch things up with my friends when I tell them that I do want to limit how much I party. I conclude that to myself and go up to my room, finally start to clear it up now.

* * *

**I haven't been on this site for quite a bit. So I decided to start-up writing again****. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
